not titled
by harmnmac
Summary: not verry good at summaries so just read but be nice on reviews it's my first story


Rabb Residence 1700  
  
Harm had been gone for a month on the USS Patrick Hennery. He would be gone for another five months because of the war they needed everyone in the air.Harm called home every night to talk to his beautiful wife Sarah Racheal Mackenzie Rabb (Mac) two sons, Harmon David Rabb III(Trey) and Christopher Clark Rabb(Chris) and his daughter Taylor Mackenzie Rabb (Mac). Tonight's conversation was no different from all the ones before it.  
  
He called them from an lonely cold state room just to hear her say i love you one more time then he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background, he had to wipe away a tear from his eye. Then he heard taylors voice on the phone asking the same question she had asked every night before.  
  
"Daddy when you coming home?" at this point harm almost lost it just as he had all the nights before...  
  
Harm said the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm already there take a look around I'm the sunshine in your hair I'm the shadow on the ground I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, and I know, I'm in your prayers oh I'm already there" He said with tears in his eyes  
  
Then Mac got back on the phone and said "I really miss you darling don't worry about the kids they'll be alright wish I was in your arms lying right there beside you but I know ill be in your dreams tonight and ill gently kiss your lips touch you with my finger tips so turn out the lights and close your eyes I'm already there don't make a sound I'm the beat in your heart I'm the moonlight shining down I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there until the end can you feel the love that we share oh I'm already there we may be a thousand miles apart but I'll be with you wherever you are."  
  
"I love you Harm"  
  
"I love you too Mac"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"By the way Mac, tell the kids I'm already there" and with this last sentence the connection was broke.  
  
Chapiter 2  
  
JAG Headquaters  
  
1230  
  
"Mackenzie"  
  
{Hey sexy}  
  
"Hi Flyboy"  
  
{Mac I miss you so much}  
  
"I miss you to babe"  
  
{Good news!}  
  
"What?"  
  
{The war is over}  
  
"That's great"  
  
{Hey get Harriet in your office}  
  
"Now?"  
  
{Yes now}  
  
"Ok ill be right back"  
  
"Ok she's here"  
  
{Put her on the phone}  
  
"Sir?"  
  
{Hey Harriet I need you to do me a favor}  
  
"Yes sir anything"  
  
{Can you watch the kids this weekend please}  
  
"Ok"  
  
{Don't say anything to Mac but I'm on my way home ill be there in an hour and I'm taking her away for the weekend I'll just tell her I think she's stressed and I asked you to keep them for her. Ok well ill see you when I get there. Thank you so much Harriet.}  
  
"No problem Sir"  
  
"Hey what's that about?"  
  
{Nothing just some chat, look Harriet is taking the kids this weekend ok}  
  
"Why?"  
  
{You'll see look I have to go ok ill talk to you later}  
  
"Ok I love you"  
  
{I love you to}  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
1315  
  
Harm pulled up to headquarters after going to the house packing clothes for him, Mac, and all the kids. Then calling the Admiral and telling him his plans for the weekend with Mac. Harm walked into JAG seeing Harriet first.  
  
"Harriet where is Mac?"  
  
"Sir, your back."  
  
"Yea where's Mac?"  
  
"She's in court for the next 15 minutes."  
  
"OK you never seen me here"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Harm went into Mac's office closed the blinds on the window and door and sat in the chair facing the window. This is how mac found her office when she returned as soon as she walked into her office she knew harm was there she could always feel when he was near. Not wanting to attract attention she closed the door.  
  
"Could I help you sir?"  
  
"Yes I'm looking for a very sexy lawyer, a Colonel Sarah Mackenzie Rabb"  
  
"Yes I am Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb."  
  
"I was hoping to take this beautiful Colonel out for the weekend."  
  
"I missed you Harm" Mac said with a smile she needed him close Harm noticed this and walked over to her and swept her up in a breathtaking kiss.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked once the had broke the kiss  
  
"Well I got a sitter for the kids"  
  
"That's what you were talking to Harriet about?" Mac asked. "Yea and Grams is going to be gone for the weekend and wants me to watch the farm so I thought it would be good to get away for the weekend" Harm said smiling  
  
"Well we have to clear it with the Admiral but that would be great."  
  
"Done we leave in 20 minutes and I packed you the kids and myself before I came here."  
  
"Wow, how long have you been home?"  
  
"If I tell you, you cannot kill me!"  
  
"OK" Mac said skeptically  
  
"I've been back for nine hours ten minutes and about 12 seconds." Harm said looking at his watch  
  
"Still can't do it without a watch?" Mac asked playfully  
  
"No a certain marine won't teach me."  
  
"Well maybe she will teach you over the relaxing weekend." Mac said in a seductive tone.  
  
"Maybe she will" Harm said getting up and walking over to her giving her a big hug and kiss

"Lets go "

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
